The Eternal Idol
The Eternal Idol is the thirteenth studio album by Black Sabbath, released in December 1987. It is the first Black Sabbath album to feature vocalist Tony Martin. It spent six weeks on the Billboard 200 chart, peaking at 168. |title=''The Eternal Idol'' album info|work=Billboard|accessdate=3 August 2011}} It was also the last full album of new material by Black Sabbath to be released by Warner Bros. Records (in North America). Album information The album cover was intended to feature a picture of an Auguste Rodin sculpture from 1889 – also called "The Eternal Idol"; however, the album cover actually features two naked models covered in paint and positioned to resemble the piece of art because permission to photograph the actual sculpture could not be secured. Despite the sleeve credits, which cites Dave Spitz as bass player, all bass parts were completed by Bob Daisley, and Eric Singer completed all drum parts. The percussion credit to Bev Bevan relates to a few cymbal overdubs on "Scarlet Pimpernel". The album was originally to be recorded with Spitz and vocalist Ray Gillen. The first was replaced by bassist/lyricist Bob Daisley during the initial sessions on Montserrat with producer Jeff Glixman, and the second quit shortly after their return in England. He later joined the band Blue Murder. Tony Martin was hired and reconstructed the vocals under the guidance of Chris Tsangarides]at Battery Studios shortly before production ended. Most tracks were written by Tony Iommi and Bob Daisley (the vinyl version states that all songs were written by Iommi ), although some lyrics were subsequently modified by Geoff Nicholls. Tony Martin said he "only sang on, and had no part in writing" The Eternal Idol, but nonetheless "thought it was one of the better albums of the band."Southern Cross No.10, May 1993 Drummer Bev Bevan and original Sabbath bassist Geezer Butler were hired to return for the 1987 tour in support of the album, effectively reinstating the Born Again tour line-up (with Martin in the vocalist spot rather than Ian Gillan). Butler backed out, however, upon learning that Sabbath had dates booked in South Africa, forcing Nicholls to bass for a few shows and eventually leading to the hiring of Jo Burt. Bevan would subsequently depart as well, replaced by former The Clash drummer Terry Chimes, who appears in the music video for "The Shining". "I'd like to have seen some of the stuff off The Eternal Idol be a bit more credited," Iommi reflected to Sabbath fanzine Southern Cross, "because I think there's some good tracks on that album – 'Ancient Warrior'…"Southern Cross, No.19, March 1997 There is a 3-minute and fifteen second studio outtake titled "Some Kind of Woman", which was written by Tony Martin shortly after joining the band. It was offered as a B-side to "The Shining" single and an early version of "Black Moon", which was released on Headless Cross, was released as a B-Side to the "Eternal Idol" single. The album was re-released on 1 November 2010 in Europe in a 2-disc expanded set. Bonus content includes the aforementioned B-sides "Some Kind of Woman" and "Black Moon" on disc 1, while disc 2 contains the session for the album recorded with Ray Gillen on vocals. Track listing 2010 Deluxe Edition Disc 2 This is the album session recorded with Ray Gillen performing vocals for the songs Personnel Black Sabbath *Tony Iommi – guitar *Geoff Nicholls – keyboard *Eric Singer – drums *Bob Daisley – bass *Tony Martin – lead vocals Additional musicians *Bev Bevan – percussion (cymbal overdubs on "Scarlet Pimpernel" and "Eternal Idol") *Ray Gillen – lead vocals (only on 2010 Deluxe Edition Disc 2) ;Production *Jeff Glixman – producer, engineer at Air Studios Monserrat *Vic Coppersmith-Heaven – producer, engineer at Air Studios London *Chris Tsangarides – producer, engineer and mixing at Battery Studios, London *Patrick Meehan – executive producer Release history References External links *Eternal Idol at Black Sabbath Online *Sample tracks at Rolling Stone Category:1987 albums